


Welcome to Purgatory

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Colt - Freeform, Crossover, Curses, F/F, F/M, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Peacemaker, Purgatory, Shorty's Saloon (Wynonna Earp), Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches, widows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Bienvenu à Purgatory... La ville des Revenants et autres Démons. C'est ici qu'une nouvelle chasse va commencer.Dans un étrange Crossover !





	1. The Widows

_Changeons un peu d'endroit !_

_Et, pas de cauchemars, pour une fois !_

_Juste ce que j'appellerais un « original »._

_Et surtout... Un Crossover !_

_Je n'en avais pas écrit depuis l'année dernière sur Supernatural/Kaamelott (Uniquement sur AO3. Et qui reste, à ce jour, mon histoire la plus lue/vue !)._

_Alors, me revoilà..._

_Toujours avec mes personnages phare : Mick et Aélis._

_Et avec un peu de fraîcheur, d'humour, de monstres et de magie !_

…

_**Note importante :** J'ai mis très très longtemps à écrire ces trois pauvres chapitres..._

_(Au moment où je poste le premier, je n'ai pas terminé le troisième...)_

_J'écris avant tout pour moi et parce que je n'ai « pas le choix »._

_Mais, j'aime le concept de partage. Sinon, je ne publierai pas mes histoires !_

_Seulement, il devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi d'écrire et de partager, lorsque je sais qu'il n'y aura rien... Je sais que mes histoires sont trop abracadabrantes pour le tout-venant, il n'y pas de Destiel et tout le monde déteste les OC. De plus, je n'ai plus de Bêta donc les fautes peuvent piquer les yeux..._

_Pourtant, je continue. Je m'acharne._

_Alors, voici le résultat de mon nouvel acharnement..._

_Et, ohhhh, je vais aimer vous voir le détester... Mouahahaha !_

 

_Enjoy !_

 

**… … …**

 

****

 

**Chapitre 1/3 : The Widows.**

 

**…**

 

Voilà plus de dix heures que Mick conduisait sa voiture de location en direction de Purgatory. Sa femme Aélis à ses côtés tenait une immense carte de la région pour ne pas se perdre. Et son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Mick jeta des coups d’œil tantôt sur la route, tantôt sur sa femme.

\- Ton portable sonne, je crois.

Sans quitter la carte des yeux, Aélis répliqua.

\- Je sais. Wynonna n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des sms. Elle nous attend au « Shorty's », je crois qu'elle s'impatiente.

Mick négocia un virage sur la route sèche et couverte de poussière tout en questionnant.

\- Le « Shorty's » ?

\- C'est le nom d'un bar. D'un Saloon, en fait.

Il se mit à sourire en comprenant.

\- D'accord, donc on commence notre enquête dans un Pub ?

\- Il s'agit de Wynonna, ne l'oublie pas. Tout commence et se termine dans un bar, avec elle.

Mick sourit derechef. Ça n'allait pas le changer de la routine des Winchester, en fin de compte.

 

**…**

 

Aélis plia la carte lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin le panneau : « Welcome to Purgatory ». Une vieille affiche un peu vintage, avec un dessin de quatre personnes (une famille, sans doute) à bord d'une longue voiture bleue. En bas de la pancarte, était également inscrit : « You'll never want to leave ! ».

Aélis sourit. Si seulement les gens savaient...

Mick se gara sur un parking presque vide. Il n'était que 11h du matin et il se sentait déjà épuisé d'avoir conduit depuis si longtemps. Hors du véhicule, il étira ses pauvres jambes endoloris. Il portait toujours son éternel costume sombre, sans cravate et avec les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. Aélis descendit à son tour. Dans sa sempiternelle robe noire, un peu trop ample, et ses Converses de la même couleur. Mick se moquait toujours gentiment d'elle, du fait qu'elle portait une robe si belle avec des chaussures de « sport ». Mais c'était son truc à elle.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar. Un endroit simple, tout en bois.

Sur le chemin, Mick murmura presque.

\- Je sais que c'est un Pub, mais n'oublie pas que...

Aélis leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Je sais, Mick, je sais.

Il sourit.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du « Shorty's Saloon », une odeur de bières, Whisky et cigarettes leur assaillit les narines. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le comptoir. Un homme tenait le bar. Un homme étrangement vêtu avec un chapeau de Cow-boy et une épaisse moustache. Son look suggérait que l'homme en question était resté bloqué au temps du Far West. À quelques mètres du barman se trouvaient les sœurs Earp. Lorsque Wynonna leva les yeux vers Aélis, elle sourit et tangua jusqu'à elle, un peu ivre.

\- Hey ! Enfin te voilà !

Elle lui fit un énorme _hug_ et Aélis sentit l'odeur de Whisky émaner de son amie. Puis, les yeux de Wynonna se posèrent sur Mick. Elle sourit à nouveau en s'écriant.

\- Ne me dis rien, c'est lui ton fameux mari ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Wynonna serra la main de Mick en se présentant.

Waverly, sa jeune sœur, arriva à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel et murmurant.

\- Excusez-la, elle est un peu ivre. Nous fêtons quelque chose.

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? s'enquit Aélis.

Wynonna but d'une traite un shot de Vodka posé sur le comptoir avant d'expliquer.

\- Yep. Je viens de renvoyer en Enfer le dernier Revenant qui a tué mon père, avec mon cher _Peacemaker_  !

Elle montra le fameux Colt magique qui pendait à sa ceinture. Puis, une Policière rousse aux côtés de Waverly leva son verre d'alcool en souriant.

\- À Wyatt Earp !

Tous ses amis firent de même. Buvant leur verre d'une traite. Lorsque Wynonna reporta son attention sur Aélis, elle dit.

\- Demande à Doc de te servir un truc. Pour toi et ton mari.

Aélis se dirigea lentement vers le comptoir, suivit de Mick qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Aélis sourit et s'assit au bar en demandant à l'homme de l'autre côté.

\- Doc Holliday, je suppose ?

Le fameux homme se tourna et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu supposes bien, jeune demoiselle. Et je devine que tu dois être l'amie dont Wynonna m'a parlé ?

\- Tout juste. Et voici mon mari, Mick Davies.

\- Enchanté.

Mick esquissa un sourire, un peu mal à l'aise. Doc attrapa une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres qu'il commença à remplir en répliquant.

\- Cadeau de la maison.

Aélis rougit en disant.

\- Oh non, pas d'alcool pour moi.

Le barman ne remplit que le verre de Mick.

\- OK, je vais demander à Rosita de te faire un cocktail sans alcool.

Il se tourna et appela la jeune femme derrière lui. La demoiselle, vêtue un peu outrageusement, commença à préparer la boisson. Doc revint à ses clients, offrit le Whisky à Mick et rajouta.

\- Bonne idée, Aélis, va falloir que quelqu'un reste sobre cette après-midi. Pour la chasse.

La fille fit les gros yeux.

\- Wynonna compte enquêter dans quelques heures ? Mais, elle est ivre !

Doc sourit et termina.

\- Wynonna n'est jamais sobre. Même pour chasser.

Il fit un clin d’œil, et Mick jeta un regard paniqué vers Aélis.

 

**…**

 

En milieu d'après-midi, et après dix cafés pour les plus ivres d'entre eux, ils se retrouvèrent tous au Q.G. Qui se trouvait être un Post de Police. Wynonna, Waverly et sa copine Nicole Haught, ainsi que Doc, escortèrent Mick et Aélis dans une salle spécialement emménagée pour les enquêtes surnaturelles. Là-bas, ils y retrouvèrent l'Agent Xavier Dolls. Qui enquêtait déjà sur l'affaire en cours. C'était un grand homme, au corps musclé et au visage sérieux. Sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux du tableau d'indices, il baragouina.

\- Il était temps. Je cherche la position du troisième sceau.

Wynonna leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une gorgée du café chaud qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- OK, Dolls, retourne-toi que je fasse les présentations. Mon amie et son mari sont enfin arrivés.

L'Agent obtempéra, en maugréant légèrement. Une fois que Wynonna présenta Aélis et Mick, elle commença à leur faire le topo.

\- Comme vous le savez, ou pas d'ailleurs, nous sommes toujours en plein _Ghost River Triangle._ Et je dois toujours tuer les Revenants de la malédiction des Earps. En revanche, depuis quelques semaines, il y a deux Démones qui nous empoisonnent l'existence. On les appelle « Les Veuves Noires ».

Un voile de panique traversa le regard d'Aélis.

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que ce sont des araignées géantes... Tu sais à quel point je suis arachnophobe...

Wynonna esquissa un sourire.

\- Oh non, pas de bestioles à huit pattes, rassure-toi.

Doc étouffa un rire en rétorquant.

\- Mais tu vas préférer affronter une horde de mygales plutôt que ces deux Démones, crois-moi. Elles sont puissantes. Et elles ont aussi la fâcheuse tendance à arracher le visage de leurs victimes pour manger leurs peaux... Tout en gardant leurs victimes en vie.

\- Charmant... lâcha Mick, un peu inquiet.

Dolls assista à l'échange d'informations lorsque son regard se porta tantôt sur Mick, tantôt sur Aélis. Il demanda avec intrigue.

\- Pardon Wynonna mais, pourquoi tu as appelé des amis en renfort, déjà ? Je sais que nous en avons besoin, mais qui sont-ils exactement ?

Il se tourna vers eux, en terminant.

\- Des Chasseurs ? Des Agents ?

Aélis jeta un regard à Wynonna. Le genre de regard qui signifiait : « Tu ne leur a rien dit ? »

L'intéressé leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur expliquer.

\- Expliquer quoi ? questionna l'Agent Nicole Haught.

Aélis souffla un coup et se posta en face de Wynonna.

\- Eh bien, mieux vaut une démonstration plutôt qu'une longue explication, non ?

La Chasseuse posa sa tasse de café et attrapa ensuite le _Peacemaker._ Elle pointa le Colt en direction d'Aélis. Dont le canon se mit à briller d'un jeune d'or en formant plusieurs symboles étranges. Tout le monde se mit à reculer, sauf Mick. L'Agent Dolls posa par réflexe une main sur son revolver en demandant avec inquiétude.

\- Le _Peacemaker_ ne réagit comme ça qu'en présence d'une créature surnaturelle... Tu es quoi ? Une Revenante ? Une Démone ?

\- Une Sorcière... lâcha Aélis. Et avant que tu ne sortes ton flingue, je tiens à précision que je suis une « gentille » Sorcière.

Wynonna rangea le Colt et rajouta, pour tout le monde.

\- J'ai pensé qu'une Sorcière contre des Sorcières pourrait faire le poids.

Dolls se tourna ensuite vers Mick.

\- Et toi, alors ? Tu es un Sorcier aussi ?

Mick rougit de l'attention portée sur lui et de tous les regards braqués sur sa personne.

\- Hum... Non... Je suis un Homme de Lettres. Britannique. C'est une organisation...

-...qui lutte contre le surnaturel... termina Dolls. Ouais, je connais. Je faisais parti des Black Badge et nous avions l'habitude de travailler avec les Hommes de Lettres Américains.

\- Techniquement, nous faisons toujours parti des Black Badge... corrigea Waverly. Nous avons signé un Pacte de sang pour ça.

\- Pas tous... murmura Haught.

Mick passa son regard d'une personne à une autre avant de reprendre son explication.

\- Je connais les Black Badge aussi. J'étais chargé du Leadership des Hommes de Lettres, à Kendricks. Parfois, Dr Hess m'ordonnait de traiter avec une certaine Lucado.

Doc fit la moue en informant.

\- Ouais bah, elle est toujours là. Et c'est une véritable sal...

\- Doc ! Langage ! s’écria Waverly. Cela dit, il a raison.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire et Mick avoua.

\- Je ne fais plus parti des Hommes de Lettres. J'ai gardé quelques compétences et savoirs, mais je ne travaille plus pour eux.

\- J'imagine que se marier à une Sorcière peut être un motif de renvoi... comprit Dolls.

Mick acquiesça.

Wynonna reprit son café.

\- La situation est loin d'être parfaite, je sais. Mais, c'est Purgatory, après tout ! Si tout était parfait, nous ne serions pas là !

 

**…**

 

En fin d'après-midi, il était convenu que Dolls, Wynonna, Doc, Mick et Aélis partent en direction du manoir des Gardner. Les Veuves Noires avaient pris les apparences des sœurs Mercedes et Beth. Les Chasseurs pensaient pouvoir trouver des indices dans leur ancienne demeure. Ils rentrèrent par la porte que Dolls ouvrit de force, cette dernière étant fermée à clef. Mick, Doc et Dolls attrapèrent leurs revolvers respectifs, juste au cas où. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tâtèrent les murs à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Wynonna avait beau appuyer dessus, rien ne venait.

\- Le courant a été coupé... Et je n'ai pas pris de torche.

\- Moi non plus... avoua Dolls.

Aélis se mit à sourire.

\- Armée jusqu'aux dents, mais sans lumière, hein ?

Elle ferma les yeux et murmura.

_\- Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ses iris se tintèrent d'or le temps de l’enchantement. Une boule de lumière bleutée apparut dans les airs. Comme une bulle de savon, flottant au-dessus de leur tête en éclairant les lieux.

\- Woaw... lâchèrent Wynonna et Doc en chœur.

La demeure était immense. Dans un style Victorien, avec de très vieux meubles et des accès par centaine. Ce qui n'allait pas faciliter les choses.

\- OK, on se sépare... ordonna Dolls.

Cependant, Mick secoua la tête.

\- Mauvaise idée. Seul dans un château hanté, il vaut mieux rester groupé.

\- On couvrira beaucoup plus de terrain comme ça. On t'as pas appris ça à Kendricks ?

Wynonna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- OK, OK, les garçons. Vous aurez le temps de vous la comparer plus tard. Restons groupé.

\- Merci de soutenir... maugréa l'Agent.

\- Ne boude pas, Dolls. Je préfère rester avec une Sorcière à mes côtés, c'est tout.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Wynonna... rajouta Doc.

Dolls soupira d'exaspération.

\- Quand n'es-tu PAS de son avis, de toute façon ?

Énervé, Doc s'avança vers l'Agent.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?!

Pendant que les hommes se battaient verbalement dans leurs coins et que Wynonna tentait de les séparer, Aélis se pinça l'arête du nez en rétorquant.

\- Misère... C'est à se demander comme vous arrivez à résoudre des enquêtes...

Mick siffla et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il expira un coup et ordonna presque.

\- OK, on reste groupé. ET, nous allons vers la cave.

\- La cave ? s'enquit Doc. Pourquoi la cave ?

\- Parce que c'est toujours dans la cave que les choses atroces se passe, non ?! répliqua Aélis.

\- Ou au grenier... termina Wynonna en souriant.

 

**…**

 

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'entrée de la cave. L'air était plus frais et plus humide. La boule rutilante d'Aélis éclairait l'endroit en laissant des ombres étranges sur la porte. Pistolet en main, Dolls tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Il essaya ensuite de la défoncer, comme celle de l'entrée. Pas moyen. Même Doc l'aida, mais toujours rien.

Aélis souffla d'impatience.

\- Vous permettez ?

Doc se mit à sourire.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, si nous, nous n'y arrivons pas, il n'y aucune chance pour que toi tu...

_\- Tóspringe !_

Les yeux d'Aélis se tintèrent d'or et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fit son plus beau sourire à Doc. Qui, bouche bée, baragouina.

\- OK, j'ai rien dis...

Ils descendirent l'escalier branlant. Dolls en tête, en éclaireur. L'endroit sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. Plus ils s'engouffraient dans la cave, plus l'obscurité les entourait malgré la magie d'Aélis.

\- On y voit comme à travers une pelle, là-dedans ! maugréa Wynonna.

\- _Leoht_ _!_

Une boule de lumière apparut dans la main gauche d'Aélis. Plus puissante qu'aucune torche, elle éclairait presque toute la pièce. Doc se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Wynonna, j'adore ta copine !

L'Héritière leva les yeux au ciel et commença à fouiller l'endroit. La pièce regorgeait de bric-à-brac en tout genre. Mais, sur le sol, Wynonna trouva des marques de symboles étranges. Les taches rouges ne présageaient rien de bon. L'Agent Dolls se baissa, toucha les éclaboussures et porta ses doigts à la bouche.

\- Oh, _amigo,_ si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça en public... rétorqua Doc avec dégoût.

\- C'est du sang.

Wynonna observa les signes.

\- Bien sûr que c'est du sang, ce sont des Sorcières Noires. Mais... Je ne reconnais pas les symboles.

Mick jeta un coup d’œil sur les gribouillis. Son cerveau tenta de retrouver les leçons apprises à Kendricks et il déchiffra l'alphabet.

\- C'est de l'Enochien.

Aélis plissa des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Impossible. L'Enochien est le langage des Anges. Pourquoi il se trouverait sur le sol des Veuves Noires ?

Doc fit les cent pas autour du cercle de symboles.

\- Tu peux traduire ?

Mick prit du recul pour voir toute l'inscription dans son ensemble. Le temps qu'il déchiffre, Wynonna et Dolls continuaient de fouiller la cave. Mick rangea son pistolet et se mit à réfléchir avec intensité. Il bégaya au fur et à mesure de sa traduction.

\- _« L'Apocalypse... N'est que le prélude,_

_La résurrection du Mari, dans le corps,_

_De l'Ange des Larmes et de la Solitude..._

_Permettra à tous nos ennemis... La mort... »_

 

**…**

 

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, personne n'osa parler.

Doc reprit sa respiration pour murmurer.

\- C'est plutôt mauvais...

Dolls se plaça près du sceau et réfléchit à son tour.

\- « L'Ange des Larmes et de la Solitude » ?

Aélis tiqua.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

La flamme dans sa main s’éteignit et seule la petite boule bleue éclaira son visage effrayé.

\- Quoi ?! s'inquiéta Mick.

\- « L'Ange des Larmes et de la Solitude », c'est le surnom de l'Ange Castiel...

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement.

\- Oh non... Les Veuves Noires vont ressusciter un Démon... Dans le corps de Cass...

 

**…**

 

_**À suivre...** _

 


	2. Tell That Devil

_J'aimerais laisser quelque chose. Une trace, derrière moi. Une chose étrange et magique. Un Code. Une énigme insoluble. Comme tout ce que je cache dans mes histoires. Et qui ne demande qu'à être trouvé. Un jour, peut-être. En attendant, je m'évertue seulement à faire lire et réfléchir les gens. Mais sans forcing, rien ne fonctionne._

_Je continue néanmoins._

 

**…**

 

Sur le chemin de retour, Mick et Aélis à l'arrière de la voiture, restèrent silencieux. Et ce, même si Dolls à côté d'eux feuilletait pour la énième fois des documents secrets des Black Badges. Pendant que Wynonna, côté passager, et Doc au volant, écoutaient une étrange musique :

« Tell That Devil » de Jill Andrews.

 

 _« I gave you all I got to give,_  
I know that ain't no way to live,  
So I told that devil to take you back,  
I told that devil to take you back. »

 

 

Doc sortit un cigare de la poche de sa veste et s'apprêtait à l'allumer, lorsque Mick répliqua.

\- Hum... Doc ? Pourrais-tu ne pas fumer dans la voiture, s'il te plaît ?

Doc tourna sa tête vers l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mick jeta un coup d’œil complice vers Aélis et mentit.

\- Parce que... Je suis allergique à la fumée... Et je te le demande gentiment.

Le Cow-boy leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

\- OK, très bien.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence.

 

**…**

 

Dolls et Doc déposèrent Wynonna au « Shorty's Saloon » pour que Mick et Aélis puissent récupérer leur voiture. Une fois à bord, ils suivirent celle de Wynonna qui se dirigea chez elle. La nuit tombait doucement et il était temps de se reposer un peu. Les Earps vivaient au milieu de nulle part, dans une ancienne ferme. La vielle maison tenait encore debout et les filles avaient réaménagé la grange comme pièce à vivre. Même si la paille recouvrait encore le sol, il y avait néanmoins un lit deux places contre le mur en bois, ainsi qu'une salle de bains minuscule et une table.

Wynonna montra l'endroit au couple. Elle fit le tour de la grange avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais au moins vous serez tranquille ici. Toute la terre des Earps est protégée contre les Revenants et Démons.

\- C'est bon à savoir... s'inquiéta néanmoins Mick.

\- Si jamais vous voulez manger quelque chose, rejoignez-nous à la cuisine. Je crois que ma sœur et sa petite-amie ont commandé un truc... J'ignore quoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'une bouteille de Whisky nous attend.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, fit un clin d’œil et laissa Mick et Aélis s'installer.

 

**…**

 

Waverly et Nicole Haught avaient effectivement commandé japonnais. Après le repas du soir, Mick et Aélis partirent directement se coucher dans la grange. L'endroit était plutôt cosy. Ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Aélis, éreinté par la journée, se glissa dans les couettes pendant que Mick se changeait.

Un bruit fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle s'assit en tailleur et découvrit Mick avec une chaussure à la main. Il la laissa tomber sur la paille en terminant d'enlever sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'inquiéta Aélis.

\- Rien, rien...

Elle plissa des yeux et comprit.

\- Menteur... Tu viens de tuer une araignée, avoue-le.

Mick se glissa aux côtés de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Nous sommes dans une grange, il y a des araignées et...

\- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur !

Mick sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Explique-moi quelque chose : tu chasses les Démons toutes les semaines, tu as des supers pouvoirs, mais tu as peur d'un insecte à huit pattes ?

\- Oui bah, ça ne s'appellerait pas une « phobie irrationnelle » si c'était « rationnelle » !

Elle se lova dans les bras de son mari et murmura, plus sérieusement.

\- Quand parle-t-on du Démon qui prend possession du corps de Cass ?

Mick souffla et ferma les yeux.

\- Quand parle-t-on de toi, enceinte, qui fait comme si de rien n'étais ?

 

**…**

 

Mick et Aélis retrouvèrent l'équipe au complet le lendemain, au Q.G de la Police. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils découvrirent Dolls qui écrivait au feutre noir sur le grand tableau. Comme à son habitude. Waverly était en tête-à-tête avec Nicole, et elles tentèrent de lire un dossier inintéressant. Doc était avachi sur un fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau, son chapeau baissé qui recouvrait ses yeux fermés et son cigare à la bouche. Wynonna, sur une chaise au milieu de tout ce petit monde, tenait une énorme boîte de Donuts qu'elle mangeait avidement, tout en faisant des pauses pour boire une gorgée de café. Aélis secoua la tête devant ce spectacle, et s'exclama presque.

\- Les gars, comment faites-vous pour représenter autant de clichés à vous touts seuls ?!

Sans lever les yeux de ses sucreries, Wynonna répondit.

\- La pratique. Ça vient vite, avec le temps. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Si on ne compte pas les araignées... maugréa Aélis.

Wynonna sourit.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu es magique, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un sort pour tuer ces bestioles ?

\- S'il y avait un sortilège pour chasser toutes les araignées, j'aurais fait comme Saint Patrick qui a chassé tous les serpents de l'Irlande !

Aélis se dirigea vers Wynonna et scruta les beignets avec avidité.

\- T'en veux ?

\- Oh oui !

Les fringales de femme enceinte commençaient à doucement venir chez Aélis. Même si elle n'en était qu'à son troisième mois de grossesse.

Mick sourit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit coin de café pour se servir une tasse. Il remplit un mug de thé pour sa femme puis questionna, à l'intention du seul membre qui travaillait sur l'enquête.

\- Agent Dolls, des nouvelles des Veuves Noires ?

Dolls mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la question lui était adressé. Il posa enfin son feutre et avoua.

\- Si nous en croyons le symbole trouvé dans la cave, le Mari que les Veuves cherchent à ressusciter prendra corps dans le vaisseau de votre ami Castiel. Pour cela, elles doivent briser le troisième sceau.

 

**…**

 

Après une longue heure de recherches, chacun allait abandonner. Par dépit. Ou plutôt, courir au « Shorty's » pour descendre une bouteille de Whisky.

Le nez dans les livres, Aélis maugréa.

\- Est-ce que ça vous arrive de ne pas penser à picoler ?

\- Nan... maugréa Doc, avec son cigare fumant aux lèvres.

Il sortit une bouteille du tiroir du bureau et montra le liquide jaunâtre à l'équipe.

\- Quelqu'un ? C'est ma tournée !

Aélis leva les yeux au ciel. Dépité. Mick souffla de consternation.

\- Doc, tu peux éteindre ce truc, s'il te plaît ? Ce n'est pas censé être un endroit non-fumeur, ici ?

Le Cow-boy allait rétorquer, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Le froid.

Tout devint froid.

Un froid intense.

Et une ombre.

Non, deux.

Deux ombres.

Aélis les vit. Deux ombres mouvantes. Passant la porte de la pièce. Marchant sans toucher le sol. Lévitant d'une manière affreusement effrayante. Et la fumée...

Une fumée noire les entourait. C'était deux femmes. Toutes de noirs vêtus. Avec un voile sombre sur leurs visages. Les mains gantées d'ébènes avec des griffes en aciers. Leurs robes flottaient dans les airs au rythme de la fumée.

Tout espoir s'enfuyait des gens dans la salle. Soufflant de la buée à cause du froid. Obnubilé et transi de terreur par les apparitions.

Les Veuves Noires...

Elles méritaient bien leurs noms.

Tous étaient pétrifiés sur place. Même s'ils voulaient bouger, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Les Sorcières étaient vraiment trop puissantes. Mick ne put que lancer un regard plein de désespoir vers sa femme. Aélis comprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, certes, mais ils pouvaient encore parler.

_\- Flíeh on nu moras._

Les yeux d'Aélis changèrent de couleur le temps du sort. Passant du bleu au jaune d'or. Le sortilège était censé les faire reculer, les propulser hors de la pièce. Mais il n'eut pour effet que de les ralentir quelques secondes. Aélis paniqua.

Les Veuves Noires se dirigèrent vers Doc, immobile comme les autres.

Elles tendirent leurs mains griffues vers lui.

\- Aélis... implora l'homme.

La jeune femme se concentra et utilisa le plus puissant sort d'étourdissement qu'elle connaissait.

_\- Awendaþ eft wansæliga neat !_

Cela fonctionnement à peine. Les Démones reculèrent de quelques mètres, pour seulement revenir plus vite à la charge sur Doc.

Contre toutes attentes, elles ne le tuèrent pas.

Elles s'emparèrent uniquement de l'anneau qu'il portait toujours à sa main gauche.

Une fois entre leurs mains ténébreuses, un rire atroce se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Puis, elles disparurent.

Au milieu d'une épaisse fumée noire.

 

**…**

 

La température remonta petit à petit. Et petit à petit le groupe pu bouger à nouveau. Wynonna fut la première à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait.

\- Bordel, ça veut dire quoi ?!

Elle se tourna vers Doc, dont ses yeux fixaient sa main nue sans sourciller. Dolls reprit ses esprits cartésiens en premier pour questionner logiquement.

\- C'était quoi, cette bague ? Pourquoi elles n'ont pris que ça ?

Mais Doc étant toujours sous le choc, ce fut Wynonna qui répondit pour lui.

\- C'est l'anneau de Constance Clootie. Celui de sa malédiction. Et, accessoirement, grâce à quoi il est immortel.

Tous les yeux furent braqués sur Doc, qui se remettait à peine de la perte de son artefact. Seul Dolls continua de réfléchir à la situation de façon calme et posée.

\- Si elles n'ont pris que ça, et sachant qu'elles cherchent la même chose que nous depuis des semaines, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...

\- L'anneau est le troisième sceau... comprit Mick.

 

**…**

 

Wynonna sursauta et laissa tomber la boîte de donuts sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Doc et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky pour en boire une longue rasade avant de s'écrier.

\- C'est la merde ! Elles vont briser le troisième sceau et ressusciter leur Mari ! Sans parler du fait qu'on a cherché pendant des semaines un truc qui était sous notre nez !

Elle but une seconde gorgée d'alcool.

\- Doc, tu n'en savais rien ? questionna Nicole.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et je me fiche pas mal du sceau, parce que ça veut surtout dire que, maintenant, je suis mortel !

Wynonna et Dolls levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Bienvenu au club... maugréa l'Agent. Tout le monde meurt un jour.

\- Mais, j'suis trop jeune ! s'exclama Doc en se levant d'un bond. Je n'ai que 166 ans !

Il arracha la bouteille des mains de Wynonna pour en siffler la moitié d'un coup.

Mick souffla d'exaspération une fois de plus. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil vers sa femme qui semblait inquiète. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsqu'elle avoua.

\- Ma magie... N'est pas assez forte contre elles...

Désormais, tous les regards furent braqués sur elle. Wynonna attrapa la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Doc, elle termina le Whisky et tenta de consoler Aélis.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, le _Peacemaker_ est aussi inefficace contre elles...

\- Non, ce n'est pas rassurant... s'inquiéta Mick.

 

**…**

 

Après cet événement perturbant, tout le monde avait besoin d'un remontant. Ils partirent tous en direction du « Shorty's ». Sauf Dolls qui resta sur place pour faire des recherches plus poussé et savoir où et quand les Veuves Noires comptaient ressusciter leur Mari. Et sauf Nicole Haught qui était encore en service.

Mais les autres ne se firent pas prier.

Doc, de l'autre côté du comptoir, commençait déjà à remplir plusieurs shots de Whisky. Les sœurs Earp en burent quelques-uns cul-sec. Seul Mick et Aélis passèrent leurs tours. L'Homme de Lettres scruta Doc avec inquiétude. La fin de son immortalité semblait autant l'affoler que la résurrection du Super Démon. Le Cow-boy avala une quatrième rasade d'alcool et Mick s'enquit.

\- Doc, écoute, je sais que pour l'instant la situation est un peu... Complexe et dangereuse. Mais nous devons faire une pause « saine », réfléchir à une solution et arrêter le Whisky.

\- Je peux continuer comme ça toute la nuit... maugréa Doc.

Mick plissa des yeux.

\- Toute la journée, tu veux dire ?

\- Je peux continuer comme ça toute la journée.

Mick leva les yeux au ciel et Aélis souffla d'exaspération. La jeune fille se tourna vers Wynonna.

\- Tu m'as dit que le _Peacemaker_ est inefficace contre elles. Tu as déjà essayé ?

L'Héritière but un shot avant de répondre.

\- Yep. Et... Rien. Ça ne fait pas pareil qu'avec les Revenants. Les balles ne doivent pas être assez puissantes.

Elle replongea dans son Whisky lorsqu'Aélis jeta un regard vers son mari. Mick l'intercepta. Il comprit. Les balles...

La Sorcière s'enquit avec espoir.

\- Wynonna ! Mick connaît un sort que l'on pourrait utiliser sur les balles de ton Colt. Ça pourrait tuer les Veuves Noires ou du moins les ralentir, voir les blesser !

Wynonna releva la tête. Un éclair d'espérance traversa son regard.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Et ça a fonctionné ?

\- Oui. J'ai tué un Alpha Vampire avec... assura Mick.

Wynonna sourit.

\- OK, vous avez besoin de quoi ?

\- D'ingrédients pour faire une teinture. Tu as de quoi noter ?

Wynonna attrapa le bras de sa sœur et s'écria.

\- Waves ! Dessoûle-toi et attrape un bloc-note dans ton sac ! Nous avons un plan !

Waverly secoua la tête et posa le shot qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire. Le sourire de sa sœur la fit sourire à son tour et elle attrapa son énorme sac rose qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle plongea les mains dedans et fouilla à l'intérieur telle une archéologue. De longues secondes passèrent. Wynonna souffla et se tourna vers Mick et Aélis en badinant.

\- Donnez-lui du temps, son sac à main est plus rempli que ma bagnole.

En effet, Waverly en sortit des clefs, un miroir de poche, du maquillages, une bouteille de parfum, un revolver, un poignard, des sous-vêtements de rechanges, des chargeurs de téléphone et autre bric-à-brac que tout le monde observa avec questionnement. Elle réussit cependant à mettre la main sur un carnet de notes et un stylo rose à paillettes.

\- Ça ira ? demanda Waverly tout sourire.

Mick attrapa les objets et esquissa un semblant de sourire à son tour.

\- Parfait.

Il commençait à écrire les ingrédients utiles tandis qu'Aélis se concentra sur autre chose. Elle dit, plus pour elle que pour ses amis.

\- Quant à moi, il va falloir que je m'entraîne...

Elle se focalisa sur sa main gauche et murmura.

_\- Forbearnan._

Une flamme apparut entre ses doigts. Doc observa le phénomène, subjugué. Il badina néanmoins, pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Bonne idée, mais entraîne-toi plutôt dans la cave. C'est prévu pour ce genre de truc.

Mick releva la tête.

\- Tu as une cave dans ton Pub ?

Doc lui jeta un regard. Le genre de regard qui signifiait : « À ton avis ? »

\- Ouais... Je pose des questions aussi... chuchota Mick.

Aélis sourit. Doc glissa un verre de Whisky face à Mick. Puis un cocktail sans alcool en face d'Aélis, tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil et chuchotant.

\- Eh bien, ma petite princesse, tu peux utiliser ma cave pour t'entraîner.

Mick faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de Whisky.

\- Hum, Doc... Je ne suis peut-être pas un Cow-boy, mais appelle encore une fois ma femme ta « petite princesse » et je jure que..

\- Relaxe, l'ami.Tu as ta petite princesse, mais moi j'ai une Reine...

Il jeta un regard langoureux vers Wynonna, qui descendait ses shots avec excitation. Mick sourit et but une rasade de son alcool ambré.

\- OK, j'ai compris.

Aélis leva les yeux au ciel. La flamme dans ses mains s'éteignit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle et Mick pensèrent qu'ils allaient peut-être gagner cette guerre surnaturelle.

Peut-être...

 

**…**

 

_**À suivre...** _

 

_**** _

 


	3. Ghost River Triangle

__

 

_J'ai tout essayé._

_Sobre, pas sobre, fatigué, pas fatigué, moi, pas moi, tard, tôt, musique, sans musique, mais rien jamais ne fonctionne._

_Et puis... Un jour. Un film. Des chansons._

_Et tout s’enchaîne et se comprend._

_Bref, le show continue._

 

**…**

 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mick pour collectionner tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la teinture des balles du Colt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jeter le sort. Mick pouvait le faire lui-même, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait lors de l'attaque des Vampires au Q.G des Hommes de Lettres. Mais il préféra laisser sa femme Sorcière s'en charger. Pour plus de sécurité.

Ils dormirent une nouvelle nuit dans la grange de la ferme Earp. Tout le monde attendit jusqu'au matin. Que les plus saouls d'entre eux puissent dessoûler, pour commencer.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, Aélis et Mick retrouvèrent Waverly et Wynonna à la cuisine de leur maison. Une bonne odeur de café et de sucre flottait dans la l'air. La plus jeune des sœurs se tenait devant la gazinière avec un minuscule tablier noué autour de sa taille, elle cuisinait ce qui ressemblait à des pancakes. Tandis que Wynonna avait la tête endormie posée sur la table, devant deux tasses de café vides. Mick se mit à sourire et murmura à sa femme.

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au Bunker.

\- Si Sam et Dean étaient des filles...

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Waverly se tourna vers eux, poêle en main tout en souriant.

\- Hey les amoureux ! Vous avez faim ?

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama Aélis.

Elle se jeta avidement sur la nourriture. Mick sourit dans son coin.

 

**…**

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au Q.G du Sheriff. Wynonna avait une affreuse gueule de bois, mais cela ne la changeait pas de d'habitude. Tout comme Doc. Qui, en plus de faire la moue à cause du trop-plein de Whisky de la veille, était surtout déprimé pour la perte de son immortalité. Seul Dolls et Nicole restèrent impassibles et sérieux. D'ailleurs, l'Agent commença son briefing de façon solennelle.

\- Je pense savoir où les Veuves Noires ressusciteront leur Mari. Ce sera peut-être au centre de la Chapelle détruite, avant le panneau de sortie de Purgatory. Sur la route principale.

Wynonna fit la moue en buvant une gorgée de café amer.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je ne le suis pas... Mais, Bobo Del Rey le sait, lui.

À l'entente de ce nom, Waverly tiqua.

\- Mais... Il est mort, non ?

Dolls répondit sans lever les yeux de son dossier.

\- C'est un Revenant, il meurt encore et encore. Mais, il a laissé une horde de Revenants derrière lui, comme vous le savez. Il m'a juste suffi d'en faire parler quelques-uns.

Mick posa son mug de café et se dirigea vers Wynonna en glissant la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit trois balles de Colt.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant que nous savons où les trouver, il suffit de les tuer.

Il tendit les munitions à l'Héritière qui les prit avec espoir. Elle esquissa un sourire en attrapant le _Peacemaker._ Elle commença à ouvrir la chambre du Revolver pour enlever les anciennes balles et y mettre les nouvelles.

\- Allons à la chasse.

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 

**…**

 

Le temps était à l'orage. Mais pas un orage naturel. Tout le monde pouvait le sentir dans l'air. Surtout Aélis. La magie noire autour de sa personne lui provoquait d'affreux frissons d'angoisse.

Au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait vers l’Église, Aélis pouvait sentir le mal prendre possession de tout et tout le monde. Ça s'incrustait partout. Et le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir.

Aélis posa une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elle murmura.

_\- Lære us, forþbrenge us, ætlæde us. Wisu heofoncandel ure._

Une minuscule lumière apparut dans le ciel. Une étoile qu'aucunes ténèbres ne pouvaient occulter. Et elle éclairait les sept personnes présentes devant les ruines de la Chapelle.

Ils découvrirent les deux Veuves Noires au centre des poutres de bois carbonisées. Dans leurs tenues d'ébènes, entourées de fumée sombre et psalmodiant quelques sortilèges.

Elles voulaient ressusciter leur Mari... Dans le vaisseau de Castiel.

Doc attrapa son revolver et tira en l'air pour faire réagir les Veuves.

Cela ne fonctionna pas le moins du monde.

Lorsque l'Agent Dolls voulut courir jusqu'au cercle pour les empêcher de terminer le sort, il fut bloqué par un mur invisible. Au même moment, des flammes se mirent à entourer les deux Sorcières pour les protéger des intrus.

Mick sortit à son tour son pistolet pour tirer sur les Veuves Noires. Mais avant que le coup ne parte, Wynonna hurla.

\- Tes balles ne fonctionneront pas !

Elle attrapa le _Peacemaker_ pour mettre les Démones en joue. Mick la stoppa juste à temps.

\- NON ! Ne gaspille pas les balles du Colt ! Je veux seulement vérifier que le champ de force fonctionne sur les armes ! Ou pas... J'espère...

Il tira au hasard au milieu du cercle. La balle explosa à quelques mètres des Veuves, comme si elle avait heurté un mur de pierres.

L'Agent Nicole Haught agrippa son arme de service, par reflex.

Waverly jeta un regard vers Aélis, qui l’intercepta avec angoisse. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura.

_\- Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere !_

En rouvrant les paupières, ses iris prirent une jolie teinte dorée quelques secondes. L'enchantement fonctionna. Un vent magique émana des mains tendues de la Sorcière. Le souffle traversa le mur invisible et perturba les Veuves dans leur incantation. Et, dans la foulée, la tornade bougea les artefacts magiques au centre des ruines. Une des Démones, celle avec le visage de Beth, se tourna vers les intrus et cria avec colère.

\- Quel est ce maléfice ?!

Le champ de force fut rompu et Doc en profita pour tirer sur elles. Seulement, il ne possédait pas le fameux _Peacemaker._ Mais Wynonna, si.

Elle tendit son bras, mit « Beth » en joue, visa et lâcha.

\- Mange ça, Démone.

Et elle tira.

 

**…**

 

La balle de Mick fonctionna à merveille. Elle se logea entre les deux yeux de la Veuve. Des éclairs jaunes jaillirent au creux de son crâne et elle tomba raide morte sur les ruines du sol. Sa « sœur » hurla de désespoir, de tristesse et de colère.

\- NON !

Elle se tourna vers Aélis. Ses yeux lancèrent presque des éclairs de rage. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort sur la jeune fille, lorsque Wynonna s'empressa de recharger son arme pour tirer une nouvelle fois. Mais la balle se bloqua à quelques centimètres de la Démone. Elle l'avait stoppé par magie, sourire aux lèvres.

Dolls et Doc mirent « Mercedes » en joue. Cependant, elle continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle rit. D'une façon machiavélique et angoissante. Sans pouvoir se calmer.

 _\- Ligfyr onbærne swiþe !_ hurla-t-elle avec malice.

Tout à coup, Mick tomba à terre. Son revolver se crasha sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se mit à hurler. Plié en deux de douleur. Aélis, transite de terreur, se rua aux côtés de son mari. Elle s'accroupit près de lui et s'écria.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?!

L'Agent Dolls jeta un mauvais regard à la Veuve. Il comprit. Elle continuait de sourire et menaça.

\- Si tu me touches, il meurt.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aélis. Elle jeta un coup d’œil implorant vers Doc et le reste de l'équipe. Sous le choc, ils ne surent quoi faire, comment réagir. Aélis se pencha vers Mick, toujours à l’agonie, et elle murmura.

_\- Gestepe hole ! Þurhhæle !_

Mick ferma les yeux et se calma. C'était un sort de guérison. Mais il ne pouvait tenir longtemps.

Il fallait trouver un meilleur plan.

 

**…**

 

Une épaisse fumée noire entoura la Démone. Dans un rire machiavélique, elle s'apprêtait à disparaître. Mais, Aélis, plus en colère que jamais, se leva d'un bond et s'écria.

_\- Ic þé wiþdrífe !_

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, elle tendit les mains vers la Veuve qui fut propulsée dans les airs, sous le coup du sortilège trop puissant. La fausse « Mercedes » était forte, certes, mais rien ne pouvait vaincre l'amour d'une femme, l'amour d'une future mère.

Allongée sur le sol carbonisé de cendres, la Veuve poussa un râle d'agonie. Wynonna mit quelque temps à reprendre ses esprits. Doc dut la ramener à la raison. Une fois revenu à la réalité, l'Héritière marcha lentement vers la Démone. Il ne lui restait qu'une balle. Une seule. Elle mit le Colt en joue, visa et usa de sa meilleure _punchline_ possible.

\- Va rejoindre ta sœur, _bitch._

Puis, elle tira. Des éclairs dorés grésillèrent dans le crâne de la Veuve Noire. Elle hurla à la mort. Cria de toutes ses forces. Les flammes de l'Enfer l'entourèrent sur le sol calciné des ruines de l’Église. Au milieu des cris et du feu, elle disparut.

Tout était terminé.

Comme ça.

Une dernière balle.

LA dernière balle.

Et tout fut terminé.

Enfin.

 

**…**

 

Ils étaient tous comme en apnée, jusqu'à la fin. Mais, désormais, ils pouvaient respirer à nouveau.

Mick, toujours étourdi sur le sol, se releva lentement avec l'aide de Doc. Aélis, encore sous le choc, tenait son ventre entre ses mains. Elle scruta son mari avec angoisse. Après de très longues secondes, elle se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Mick sourit. Sous les regards attendris de Waverly et Nicole. Aélis embrassa Mick. Amoureusement. Et le baiser dura un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce que des flocons commencent à doucement tomber du ciel, qui avait retrouvé un aspect normal.

\- Tu fais pleuvoir de la neige ! remarqua Nicole.

Aélis stoppa son baiser, leva la tête et sourit.

 

**…**

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au « Shorty's » pour célébrer une sacrée victoire. Doc servait tout le monde avec plaisir. Sauf Aélis, qui ne pouvait toujours pas boire d'alcool. Les Chasseurs se doutaient fortement du pourquoi, sans toutefois le dire à voix haute. Dolls leva son verre de Whisky pour porter un toast.

\- À notre équipe !

Wynonna fit de même et sourit.

\- La meilleure équipe de bras cassés qui puisse exister !

 _\- Sláinte !_ s'exclama Mick.

Et ils burent tous leurs shots cul-sec. Aélis descendit une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool. Lorsque Waverly termina son verre, elle se tourna vers sa sœur et Aélis.

\- OK, les filles, une question me brûle les lèvres : comment vous vous êtes connu, déjà ?

Les deux intéressés se jetèrent un regard complice. La Sorcière, la seule étant sobre, expliqua.

\- Eh bien... Comment dire ?

\- … C'était à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Voilà... Wynonna était enfermée là-bas car elle parlait des Revenants qui ont tués sa famille. Et moi, parce que... Eh bien, parce que ma famille d’accueil du moment, m'y avait placé à cause de mes pouvoirs. Ils avaient peur de moi, des choses étranges que je pouvais faire...

Un ange passa.

Puis, Aélis reprit.

\- Donc, Wynonna et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés durant une thérapie de groupe. Chacune devait raconter son histoire. Sans filtre. Sans mensonge. Et, je l'ai cru. Et elle m'a cru. Après la séance, nous nous sommes parlés. Jour après jour. Nous sommes devenues amies. La confiance s'est installée. Puis, je me suis échappée de l'asile et elle, elle a réussi à en partir. Après avoir échangé nos coordonnées, nous nous sommes juré de veiller l'une sur l'autre pour n'importe quel problème d'ordre surnaturel. Elle connaissait ma nature de Sorcière mais n'en avait jamais eu peur pour autant. Et... Voilà.

Tout le monde se tut. Sauf Wynonna qui badina, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Elle m'a parlé de son mari par sms, mais je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux en chair et en os !

\- Surtout en chair, pour moi... s'amusa Aélis en caressant son ventre.

L'équipe sourit. Et trinqua à nouveau.

Aélis se pencha vers son mari. Elle murmura presque.

\- Je crois que nous allons rester ici, quelque temps...

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas enchanté de devoir retourner au Bunker des Winchester... Je crois que Dean va me tuer lorsqu'il va comprendre que... Eh bien...

\- Je suis enceinte. Oui, c'est pas faux.

Aélis sourit. Wynonna termina son verre d'une traite et se leva avec un nouveau shot plein à ras bord dans les mains.

\- Dans ce cas : Bienvenu dans le _Ghost River Triangle !_

 

 

**…**

 

**THE END (?)**

 

**...**

 

 

_Il me manquera toujours quelque chose. Maintenant je le comprends entièrement._

_L’interaction._

_C'est tellement simple de se cacher derrière un ordinateur pour écrire. Personne pour me voir, me juger. Vous lisez en quelques minutes le travail de plusieurs heures. Jours. Mois._

_À taper sur mon clavier comme une possédée. Sans voir les ombres et les muses. Les doutes et les peurs. Les bouteilles et les boîtes de nourriture. Les tasses de café qui s’entassent dans l'évier. Mon pyjama trop grand, mes lunettes de hiboux, ma playlist improbable._

_À la fin, pour vous, il ne reste qu'une histoire._

_L'Apocalypse dehors ne vous empêchera pas de la lire._

_Les milliers kilomètres qui nous séparent, ne vous empêcheront pas de voir ce que je viens de créer._

_Et pourtant, j'ai besoin de vous voir pour continuer._

_Mais, vous n'êtes pas là..._

_Alors, je sors. Je prends un bloc-note et je cours au Pub._

_Je regarde les gens, je les vois, je les écoute, je bois leurs mots et la Guinness._

_Et ma main écrit sur le carnet._

_Maintenant que j'ai un public, l'inspiration ne s'arrête plus..._

 


End file.
